Ten Years Later
by smasher2k
Summary: Mildred Returns to Cackles Academy
1. Chapter 1

Ten Years Later

Mildred stood outside Walkers Gate looking up at Cackles Academy, it had been over ten years since she left the Academy as a pupil and now she was returning as a teacher, something which when she left the academy all them years ago she wouldn't believe that she would do.

She could have flown over the castle walls like she usually did during her school days at the start of each term, but it didn't feel the right thing to do, and perhaps she needed them few precious moments to finally settle her nerves.

Because it was one thing to come back to your old school as a teacher, but another thing entirely to return as a teacher when for three years of your schooling you were marred as the worst witch in the school.

Stepping through walker's gate she walked through into the main courtyard and a mass of memories came flooding back. Pacing slowly across the courtyard she placed her broom in the broom shed as she had done so many times before, and strode up to the main door, seeing that it was opened she stepped through it and into the main hall of the academy.

"Mildred Hubble" boomed out an instantly recognizable voice from the stairs

Looking in that direction she saw her old formidable potions teacher, over the length of ten years she had aged, small patches of grey hair at her temples, but she still struck Mildred cold. During her interviews Miss Hardbroom had been unavailable, so this was the first time she had seen her in years.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom" The schoolgirl tones in her voice instantly in there, her reacting like she was in trouble like she had been many times before.

Constance took the last few steps down the main stairs and walked towards Mildred looking at her up and down while she did. Her piercing stare seemed to go through Mildred as she sized her up once again. Mildred has changed somewhat from the girl she was the day she had left the academy, ten years previously. That scrawny 16 year old girl was long gone, and she has been replaced by what was considered an elegant 26 year old woman.

I'd never thought i would see you again Mildred" She said stepping closer to her. "I must say that I was relieved the day you left the academy. She said a small wry smile appearing slowly on her face.

"As I never expected to see you again Miss Hardbroom. But life does seem to have a way of making interesting decisions for you, who would of thought all them years ago that I would become a teacher at all." Mildred said her nerve slowly picking it's self back, she had been in more scarier situations than this is her life and had faced down more terrifying people now than her old deputy headmistress. "I must say that it is wonderful to see you again Miss, you haven't seem to have changed at al

"I cannot say the same about you, you have changed so much from the gangly girl who left all them years ago, you have turned into a striking women. Now Mildred, if you come with me, I am sure you will appreciate a drink and a rest."

Mildred looked at her and was extremely grateful that she knew that she needed a break, that a long journey on broomstick was always tiring.

"That would be absolutely marvellous" she said in return to her.

Constance started to walk along the corridor and without even having to say a word; Mildred knew that she was to follow.

But during their walk she did say one thing to Mildred.

"It's not Miss Hardbroom anymore Mildred, its Constance, I am no longer your teacher, I am your colleague."

*********************************

Constance walked over to the staff room door and opened it, she gestured for Mildred to step in before her. But Mildred hesitated at that, the staff room for her and the other pupils a no go area, a place you went too as a last resort if you needed a teacher, now she was being invited in as a member of staff. Shaking her head she walked into the room to be greeted with two very familiar faces from her time at the academy.

A broad smile appeared on Amelia's face when she saw Mildred as she came through the door, she stepped over and pulled her into a embrace, pulling away she noticed the look of amazement on Mildred's face at what she had done. She had forgotten for a moment that Mildred would be going through a time of change, trying to associate herself as a teacher of Cackles Academy and not a pupil as she was once.

"I'm glad you've got here safe Mildred, I hope you had an uneventful journey here. It is wonderful to see you again Mildred."

It had been a couple of months since Amelia had seen Mildred, she had been given the job at that Interview but she had been told that the job wouldn't be starting to the following September.

"It's good to see you as well." She said back to her "And yes, my journey was uneventful"

Mildred looked across the room and spotted her old PE teacher, older than what she remembered her being, wrinkles had appeared at the corners at her eyes and near her lips, and her hair was slowly becoming a mixture of white and the blonde instead of the pure blonde that its once was. She still looked athletic as she used to be, but a small rounding of her stomach was obviously there and Mildred had a feeling that she knew the reason behind it.

Mildred felt a smile come across her face; she had good memories of her time with Miss Drill, she had hated PE classes as a rule, but she had not hated the teacher. Imogen stood up from her chair and walked over to Mildred, her smile mirrored on her old PE teachers face.

"I'd never thought you would become teacher Mildred when you were a pupil." She said as she pulled Mildred into her arms and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Neither did I Miss" She said her eyes flitting down to Imogens stomach and up to her eyes. Catching the attention of Imogen who mouthed one word at her.

"Later."

Amelia was still beaming as she offered one of the chairs to Mildred who gratefully sat down on it, and a cup of tea put in front of her.

Mildred eyes flicked up to Amelia who asked her one question

"So how does it feel to back at Cackles?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mildred's eyes fluttered slightly as she felt the warm sun on her skin coming through a small crack in the shutters which were over her glassless window. Bring her hands up to her eyes she rubbed them slightly her mind still in the fog of sleep, wanting to go back to sleep so much, her long journey had taken so much out of her but she had so much to prepare for Monday, and only one day in which to do so. Stretching as she did, she forced herself out of bed and over to the bag she had sent ahead which contained her clothes. Groaning she looked down at it and added it to the list of things that she need to do.

Dressing quickly into an old comfy pair of jeans and a T-shirt she took a proper look at what would be her room for the school year. Compared to what she remembered of her room in the dormitories it seemed almost luxurious. The bed was more comfortable, the table had a comfortable chair at it, there was room for everything and unlike previous she could have personal things around her, instead of the sterile environment that they pupils were forced to live in. When she first walked up the stairs to the staff quarters yesterday she had felt nervous all the way, thinking that any second she would be found out by HB and thrown into detention for entering a forbidden part of the castle. Something which in the cold light of the next day seemed stupid. She was a teacher, a person who now had to set the rules not one of the academy's pupils who had to follow.

Mildred grabbed her shoes and pulled them on quickly, heading to the door she pulled it open and stepped out into the bowels of the academy. Like HB she now had the ability to move around by popping, but unlike her old potion mistress she only used it sparingly preferring to get around the same way as everyone else did. In the natural light the castle showed its age, the walls were worn, the colours muted. But it still evoked found memories for Mildred. Walking down the stairs slowly she took in the quietness of it all, feeling for the first time what the school felt like before it was descended on by the pupils.

Already on automatic pilot she headed to the staff room, her brain not needing to be engaged for her to know where she needed to go, four years of schooling here had led to her knowing almost every inch of the academy, the only place she hadn't know at that time was the staff quarters, one of the places where no Cackles pupil was allowed to go. But she would have the chance to know that part of the academy now.

Reaching the staff room door, she opened it and stepped into it. There was only one other person in the room, a cup of tea in front of them and a pile of class registers to the side of her. Looking a hundred percent more awake than what Mildred felt at that current time.

"Good Morning" Mildred mumbled heading over to the hot water boiler, looking for a cup and the jar of coffee she had left there the night before.

"I do believe Mildred, that this is the earliest I have ever seen you awake especially considering that it is Sunday." Constance said an obvious note of sarcasm in her voice at that time

"Hmm Yes." Mildred said as she headed back to the table blowing on her cup of coffee to help it cool down quicker.

Sitting down she placed her cup on the table and looked across at Constance.

"What are you doing up Mildred? I thought you would sleep in today, after the long journey you have just completed." Constance said before taking a sip of her tea.

"That was the Plan. Unfortunately, I forgot how much the shutters on the windows would let in the sun. It was fortuitous though, I have a lot to prepare before the first day of term." Mildred said looking at her cup.

"Seeing as you are up Mildred, would you mind me going through the class lists with you, I believe it would be of some assistance for you in regard to the second, third and fourth years."

"Any help will be gratefully received." Mildred said picking up her mug and pushing away from her chair and moving to one closer to Constance.

Sitting down next to her she shot a look at Constance, a huge smile on her face. And spoke

"And I'm guessing that none of them are as bad as what I was while I was here."

Constance looked at Mildred, straight in her eye.

"Don't be too sure about that Mildred, just you wait and see."

*******

It had taken a few hours but Mildred had an idea of who her pupils were going to be and at least an idea at least of what their skills would be. She and Constance were still the only people awake in the castle at the moment and she presumed that Amelia and Imogen were taking advantage of a few more hours sleep with this being the last opportunity to do so for a term. Excusing herself from the staff room, she walked along the corridor and headed to the room which would be her classroom from now. Getting to the door, she grabbed the handle and pushed the door open and stepped into the room which was very familiar to her at all.

*****

Imogen stepped down the last remaining few steps and stretched when she reached the bottom. She was about to head to the staff room where she head a sound in one of the classrooms. Wondering where the sound was coming from she walked down the corridor where it came from and quickly realised what room it was.

Pushing the door quietly she stepped into the room. Mildred was seated at one of the desks, staring at the blackboard in front of her, and she quickly noticed the exact location of where she was sitting, her usual place in the room when she was a pupil at the academy.

Walking behind Mildred she whispered quietly into her ear.

"I believe you are sitting at the wrong desk"

Mildred turned her head around slightly and looked at Imogen.

"I thought I would see what it was like, one more time. But it seems to be a lot smaller than what I remember"

Mildred said this before pulling herself out of her seat and standing next to Imogen.

"It's disturbing for you to be back here Mildred?" Imogen asked seeing something in Mildred's eyes. The look of fear that was in them.

"Not so much disturbing but disconcerting. When you leave school you never think that you would ever return, let alone as in my case as a teacher at it. I loved my time at Cackles, the friends I made, the times I had here are all good memories, but I can't stop thinking about the bad times as well. I know I was labelled as the worst witch at the academy. That's what I'm most afraid of, that label, that the pupils may realise my past and I will never earn their respect."

Imogen smiled at Mildred before she perched herself lightly onto the desk.

"Mildred that was over ten years ago; you are not the gangly 16 year old girl that left the academy, the girl who always in trouble but had a heart of gold. For the little I have seen of you, you are now a confident woman and from what Amelia has said a talented Witch as well. Why else would she offer you this position; she knows you are more than capable and what's more is that you were also capable of this when you were pupil here. The first three years for you at this academy were tough, and you did question your skills, but they were there by the time you left. So stop questioning yourself, you deserve to be here."

Mildred sighed slightly and sat down opposite Imogen herself perching onto the side of the desk.

"I never thought I would hear another of your pep talks again. I know your right; I know that I have the skills and that I am fully capable of doing this. It is just the memories flooding back reminding me of what I once was, someone which I am not now." Mildred said slowly and tempered.

"Think of this as a fresh start Mildred; a chance to change everyone predisposition of you; especially one deputy Headmistress."

Imogen caught the smile which appeared on Mildred's face in regards to Constance. Both Amelia and her could see the changes in Mildred, but she knew and Mildred knew that Constance would take longer to change her opinion properly of the girl that she had dubbed the Worst Witch at the academy.

Mildred looked across at Imogen and flirted her eyes down to the small bump that was beginning to show on her stomach.

" I think I can guess what you wanted to tell me. Why you mouthed Later to me yesterday. Are you Pregnant?"

"When I saw you looking at me yesterday, I could see that you noticed my slight bump which is started to appear. I didn't want it brought up then because of not actually having been able to discuss it yet with Amelia. But yes Mildred I am Pregnant, something which I would never believe would of happened to me at my age." Imogen said this to Mildred, shocked at that she could have a frank conversation with her, that the girl she had known had grown into a woman who she could relate to and who could understand instantly when something was affecting the people around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mildred smiled at Imogene's revelation about her pregnancy, and just like Imogen had been shocked that she could confide such a thing to Mildred, a girl who had once being her pupil, Mildred herself was shocked that Imogen was comfortable with her to discuss such a thing, when she had turned up at the school she though it may have taken a while for all the teaching staff to be able to see her as teacher and not a pupil.

Bring herself closer to the older woman she pulled her into embrace hesitantly not sure if doing this would be overstepping some boundary.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you." Mildred then bent down slightly and whispered into Imogene's ear. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you Mildred" Imogen said back pulling away from the embrace "It will only be for a while, once term has started I will most defiantly have to inform Amelia, especially if any of the girls are as perceptive as you."

"Just hope they are not" Mildred said laughing, she knew intimately herself how easy it was for pupils to pick up on what was going on in the walls of the castle. Twelve long weeks of term inside the same four walls with the same people made it easy for the students to not what was going on especially with the teachers.

Imogen smiled back at Mildred grateful that she was here at this time.

"I'll leave you to it Mildred. I guess you have a lot to get ready for tomorrow." Imogen said

"Thanks Miss" Mildred said back without even thinking

Imogen laughed slightly caused by what Mildred had just said.

"Mildred, you need to stop calling me Miss. I'm no longer your teacher anymore; I am a fellow teaching colleague and hopefully in the future a friend. All the other staff call me by my first name Imogen and so should you." Imogen said this giving out an olive branch to Mildred, she could see herself becoming very close to her, she had liked her as a pupil and she could see from the short time that she had been around her that Mildred as an adult was someone who would she could defiantly relate too, knowing however much she admired Constance and Amelia they never could understand what it is like for her as non-witch, but she knew that Mildred did and even as a child she had such empathy for everyone around her.

"Sorry, it's just habit. I knew all your first names when I was at Cackles but it was unwritten rule that we could never address you as such, that it was always just Miss or we said your surname. I think that is going to be one of the hardest things to retrain myself to do, to actually call you by your first name. "Mildred said honestly back to her.

"As I said, I'll leave you to it. But do call out if you need anything. The first week is always the hardest one as you try and find your bearings." Imogen said this before walking out the room.

Mildred watched the departing figure appreciative of the fact that Imogen had opened out the hand of friendship to her, knowing that she would need someone's support as she got her footing and whilst she turned around Constance's view of her. Snapping her head away she walked to the front of the class to where her desk would be, where she would overlook the young witches as they learnt they spells.

Her appointment here was bittersweet to her, looking forward to the challenge of being the only spell teacher in the school unlike her previous postings, but knowing this position had only come available as Amelia was setting her sights on retirement, by stepping down as a full teacher at the academy to just running it day by day as the Headmistress.

Looking down at the desk she noticed a pile of papers on top of them, her name on top of them and the unmistakable handwriting of Amelia. On top of them was a note addressed to her.

_Mildred,_

_I thought you might like a reminder of how far you have come. I am so proud of what you have achieved, the young girl who came to the academy who was branded the worst witch, who struggled with her spells and potions is long gone. And she has being replaced by an intelligent woman who is astounding at her craft. You know yourself that skill doesn't always show straight away, and that sometimes it does take a while for people to truly see what a person is like. I know that this will make you an excellent teacher as you understand that magical skill is something which needs to be work at and the brightest student in the class may not always be the one that amazes you the most. _

_Amelia._

Mildred had to fight back the tears, she know knew what the papers were, her old school record from Cackles, these papers were a testament to who she once was the girl who always did things wrong and the fact that she had turned in around. And for the sheer fact that Amelia had taken the time to write this note, to say how proud of her that she was tugged at Mildred. She was painfully aware from her time her that the student who seemed to excel at everything like Ethel always shadowed some like herself, someone who at first glance would seem to be someone who could never master what they had been shown, but regardless of that seemed to be able to shine in different ways and by the end always seemed to succeed.

A few more hours had passed in the castle and Amelia had finally awoken from her slumber, on the last day of the holidays before term resumed she always indulged in a few more hours extra sleep, knowing that the chance of a break would not come for 12 long weeks. Pulling herself out of bed she grabbed her dressing gown and pulled it around herself, setting out of her room she walked into the main bowels of the castle, enjoying the last few minutes of silence before the corridors were filled by the excited voices of the girls as they caught up after 6 weeks of not seeing each other. She steadfastly walked to the staff room looking forward to her first cup of tea for the day, as she walked into the room she noticed her deputy headmistress at the main table, class registers around her as she worked through the last few details before the pupils arrived tomorrow.

"Good Morning Constance" Amelia warmly stated to her deputy as she walked over to the hot water urn.

"Good Morning Amelia" Constance responded back to her eyes not leaving the paperwork in front of her. "I hope you slept well"

Filling her cup with leaf tea Amelia placed into under the spout of the urn, opening the tap she allowed the water to flow on to the tea, before closing it mindfully of the drip of hot water which came from it, cursing herself once again for not getting around to replacing it. Grabbing a teaspoon from the side she walked across the room to table and placed the cup down on it, grabbing the sugar bowl, she spooned in a small amount of sugar into the cup, stirring it slowly she finally responded to Constance.

"I slept extremely well, thank you for asking." Finishing the stirring of her teas she brought the cup up to her lips and took a small sip, appreciating the feeling of the hot liquid as it went down her throat. Putting the cup down on to the table she spoke again. "How are the final preparations going Constance?"

"They are almost done. The class registers are complete for next term, the allocation of rooms for the first year are also completed. I am currently checking the timetables to make sure that there is no overlap with lessons." Constance said looking up from the papers for a split second.

"Thank you for checking that Constance." Amelia was extremely grateful of the fact; she herself hated the admin which came with the start of a new school year. "Has Mildred woken up yet?" She said inquiring about her new member of staff.

"She has actually been up for a few hours, from what she told me she forgot how much light can come through the window shutters. But she seemed happy about it; I think she was trying to make sure is adequately prepared for her first week of teaching here."

"Well if you can excuse me Constance, I'm going to go check on Mildred, make sure that she is settling in" Amelia said to her busy deputy before standing up from the table grabbing her cup of tea and heading out the door towards what once was her classroom.

Quickly getting there she walked into the classroom to see Mildred sitting at the main desk, looking out at the room in front of her.

"You seem to look very settled their Mildred" Amelia said out to her.

"Just getting used to the room, it's a lot different to see it from this side, instead of the pupils side." Mildred said back smiling at her old headmistress.

"Do you think you are ready for your first day?" Amelia inquired as she stepped more into the room heading towards the front.

"I think so, luckily there are no lessons on the first day, it will give me a chance to get my bearings with them"

"Any questions you need to ask Mildred about the returning students?" Amelia asked hoping to give Mildred some benefit of her knowledge of some of the more interesting students which were currently attending.

"I'm grateful Miss Cackle but Miss Hardbroom has already gone through the class lists when I first woke up, but I may take up on some help in the future, I would like to get to know each pupils abilities before asking questions to tailor the classes around them."

"Of course Mildred; my door is always open to you. This is one thing I forgot to ask you yesterday is about if you were happy or not if the pupils found out that you were once a student at the Academy?"

Mildred stood up and walked across to Amelia before speaking to her

"I am fine with the pupils finding out I was once a pupil here at Cackles, I loved my time here, and it will be good for them to see that a girl which came from Cackles has gone onto be something. And of course I will not tell them about my more rebellious moments flaunting school rules, starting up the dangerous old book society or my almost expulsion. Of course I might mention the reason why we have pizza day at Cackles." Mildred said remembering back to her school days with happiness, a smile starting to appear on her face.

Amelia laughed at Mildred's last statement

"Telling them about Pizza day is absolutely fine but please don't mention to them about the Dangerous Old Book's Society, Constance and I have only just managed to make sure the location of the room under the library has gone from the student's consciousness and I would rather not have to wait another ten years to make sure its location is hidden once again from the pupils."

"You have no worries there; I do not believe that the pupils are exactly going to listen to their teacher even if she was once a pupil here about what she once got up to in these walls. I am certain that they will be making their own mischief, in the way only young girls can." Mildred smiled as her memories can flooding back, the times she had spent with her friends at the academy, friends which had not seen in such a long time.

"With that statement you are correct, Girls of a particular age have a tendency to get themselves into trouble in more ways that you think possible. Something I know you are very much aware of."

Mildred's eyes flickered across the room to the stack of papers which were on the table; these were written proof of what she was once like.

"As I can see from my school report, the note and the file were totally unexpected, all I can say is thank you for them. It was a wonderfully timed confidence boost."

Amelia beamed at Mildred, amazed how much she had changed from that troublesome girl who was always in trouble who at times had no self confidence in herself or her abilities to this self assured woman who was conformable with the person she was and seemingly so full of confidence.

"As I did say in the note Mildred; I am proud of you and of how far you have come. Looking at you know no one could ever call you the worst witch again."


End file.
